Blue Boy And The Cyber Girl
by Agreene
Summary: Ethan has always had a crush on Hailey. What happens when he finally tells her? There are more chapters


Blue Boy And The Cyber Girl

Chapter One

It had been a busy day at the cyber café. After defeating another of Mesogog's monsters, the rangers returned back to the cyber café. Trent went back to helping Hailey with the customers. Ethan helped out behind the counter. Dr. Oliver was in the back grading papers. Conner and Kira were sitting at the computers finishing up their reports.

About an hour had passed and things began to die down. Conner, Kira and Trent along with Dr. Oliver had left the cyber café leaving only Ethan who was cleaning off the counter. He turned to watch Hailey for a moment. He thought she was so beautiful. Her smile, the different ways she wore her hair, her sexy body. What he loved most about Hailey was her big brain. That's something they both have in common. He knew Hailey was much older than he was but he was a man for crying out loud. He had crossed that path after graduating high school. He was a college man now. A twenty year old college man. He liked older women. More importantly, he liked Hailey a lot. He hadn't realized that Hailey was watching him.

"Ethan." Hailey called to him. He snapped out of his daydream.

"Huh." He said then going back to cleaning the counter again.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" He asked.

"Because you've been acting weird and you've been cleaning that counter for the last twenty-five minutes." She said smiling.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Ethan said nervously. He walked away from the counter and headed over to the sofa to get his backpack. "So, do you need me to stay longer? I mean I can stay and help."

"No it's ok." Hailey said walking over to him.

"Ok. Do you need a ride home?" Ethan asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Sure. No wait. I can't go home." She said looking at her cell.

"Why not?" Ethan asked.

"Because my apartment is being fumigated. It's gonna be a few days before I can get back in."

"Well why don't you stay with me in my apartment?" Ethan offered.

"I don't want to impose." She said smiling.

"No you won't be imposing." Ethan said almost excitedly. "Besides, I can use the company in that lonely apartment."

"You sure I won't be imposing on you?" Hailey asked.

"Trust me. It's ok."

"Ok. You ready to leave?"

"Let's go." Said Ethan leading her out of the cyber café. He was excited that he'd get to spend time with Hailey alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived back at Ethan's apartment. Since the dorms didn't have rooms available, Ethan decided to rent his own apartment. He unlocked the door and both walked in. His apartment is pretty big. Hailey was surprised at how roomy his apartment is. Both walked into the living room.

"This is some apartment Ethan." Hailey said smiling.

"Thanks. Here let me take these for you." He said referring to her jacket and her bags. Being the gentlemen that he is, he took her jacket and bags into the spare bedroom. He took his jacket then put it in the linen closet. "You thirsty?"

"Um yeah." She said as Ethan went into the kitchen. "I've got soda, beer, and orange juice." He said smiling.

"I'll have soda please." She said as Ethan fixed two cups of soda. Then went back into the living room holding the two glasses.

"Here you go." Ethan said handing the glass filled with soda to Hailey. "So why don't you get comfortable." He said smiling.

"Ok." Hailey said as she took off her shoes sitting back on the couch. I never thought I'd see the day." She said sipping on the soda.

"What do you mean?"

"Ethan James in his own place." She said smiling.

"Well, the dorms were all booked so I had no choice." He said smiling nervously.

"So how's class coming along?"

"It's cool. A bit more challenging but I can handle it."

"You've always been the smart one of the group."

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"No that's not what I met.' Hailey said noticing Ethan's facial expression.

"It's nice to know that I was the geek of the group." Ethan said dryly sipping his soda.

"Don't feel bad. I was the one building your weapons remember?"

"I remember. You don't look like the typical geek." Ethan said sipping his soda.

"Oh." She asked. Ethan nodded. "What does the typical geek look like?"

"You know, the nerdy guy that where's glasses, suspenders on his pants, has the unorthodox laugh. You know." Ethan said as Hailey laughed.

"Ethan, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why don't you have a steady girlfriend?" Hailey asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that I always see Conner dating someone. Kira and Trent are dating and I always seem them together. But you're the only one I don't see with a steady girlfriend. What's up with that?"

"I've been busy with classes." Ethan said lying.

"So busy you can't find time to date?" She asked.

"Yep." He said swallowing his soda. "Speaking of dating, how come you're not seeing anyone?"

"Like you I've been too busy to date anyone." Hailey said putting the cup down on the coffee table. "If you haven't noticed I'm not the prettiest girl in town." She said turning her head away.

"You are to me." He said letting it slip.

"What?" she said smiling a bit.

"Hailey, you underestimate yourself. You're a beautiful woman. You deserve to have everything and anything you want. You're smart, sexy and you know you're way around a computer." Ethan said as Hailey looked on. Ethan didn't care. He wanted her to know how much he admired her. "So don't sell yourself short."

"Thanks." She said surprised that Ethan thought she was sexy.

"You're welcome." He said staring at her.

"Ethan if I didn't know you better, I'd say you have a crush on me." Hailey said half joking.

"Would you be mad if I did have a crush on you?" He asked. The question threw her for a loop. She just stared at him. She then started laughing at him. Her reaction to what he said hurt him. What made him think she'd like him in that way. "What's so funny?" He asked her offended she would laugh at him.

"Ethan I was only kidding." She said still laughing. "We could never date."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm thirty one and you're twenty years old. You should find a girl your own age." She said shooting him down.

"Age is nothing but a number."

"Now how many times have I heard that?" She asked as a rhetorical question.

"It's true. Love is not defined by age but by how two people feel about each other." He said trying to convince her to give him a chance.

"Ethan, it just wouldn't work."

"Alright, prove it." Ethan challenged.

"Prove it?" Hailey asked smiling. "How?"

"A kiss. If I kiss you and you like it, we go out. If you don't I won't bother you again." Ethan said hoping he'd get to kiss her.

"Alright." Hailey said taking Ethan's little challenge. She placed the soda onto the coffee table. Ethan moved closer to her. They're heads moved closer to one another until both of their faces were inches away from each other. Ethan licked his lips anticipating a heated kiss. Both leaned in their lips touched. They began kissing. The kiss was a passionate wet kiss. Ethan slid his tongue in Hailey's mouth and was surprised when she returned the gesture. Hailey moaned a little which let Ethan know that she was enjoying the make out session. Ethan began to caress her leg.

"We have to stop." She said pulling back and shoving Ethan off of her.

"What's wrong?"

"We shouldn't do this?"

"Why? Didn't you enjoy it?"

"That's the thing. I did enjoy it but it's wrong and I can't do it." She said then getting up off the couch. "I'm gonna take a shower." She then turned and went into the spare bedroom. Ethan just watched her. He got up off the couch and went into his room.

---------------------------

Hailey had decided to take a hot shower. Kissing Ethan made her feel something she hasn't felt in a long time. Lust for a man. It has been a long time since she's thought of a man sexually. The last time she had gotten laid was six months ago when she and Dr. Oliver got drunk. One thing led to another and before she knew it he was inside her. Of course they didn't tell the others about it. Hailey realized a woman had her needs. As much as she liked Ethan she couldn't cross this line with him. If she did, it'll change their friendship forever. She wasn't willing to risk that.

Ethan had put the two glasses in the sink. He was confused. If Hailey enjoyed the kiss then why did she push him away? He was confused and decided that he'd ask her. He went to the bathroom door and noticed it was open. There stood Hailey in her birthday suit. Ethan stood there and watched her. She had perfect breasts. Her milky complexion made her pink nipples stand out. Ethan felt the front his pants tighten. She let the soap cover body. Ethan licked his lips wanting fuck Hailey. He entered the bathroom and shut the door.

"Ethan." Hailey said startled by his presence. She tried to cover up but the see through curtains didn't hide anything. "Ethan can I have a little privacy?"

"Hailey, I can't help how I feel about you." He said taking off his shirt. Hailey watched wondering what he was about to do. "How long has it been?"

"What do you mean?" She said watching him pull his pants down to his ankles. Part of her wondered what Ethan looked like naked. She could see the bulge in his boxers begging to come out and play.

"How long has it been since you had a man in you?" Ethan asked standing in front of her in just his boxers.

"Ethan." She said still covering herself. She sighed a little thinking of the consequences if they sleep together.

"That long huh?" He asked gently stroking his member. He noticed Hailey watching him. "How about I join you in the shower?" He asked pulling down his boxers. Hailey was shocked see that Ethan has a big dick. She smirked lightly to herself. The myth spoken about Black men must be true. Ethan joined her in the shower. Hailey stood back so she could really look at him. She was quite impressed with his physic. Those workout sessions with Dr. Oliver had worked. His chest is defined, his arms are more muscular than they were before and he has a nice six pack to complete his well toned body. Hailey had never seen Ethan look so good. She was everything he imagined and more. He took the liquid soap and began to wash Hailey's back. "You know, I'm confused about something." He said continuing to wash her back.

"What's that?"

"One minute we're kissing, you push me away. Now let me join you in the shower and I'm washing your back. It's confusing to me." He said as his hands approached her backside. Hailey didn't say anything. She was enjoying his touch. "Do you like me Hailey?"

"I do like you Ethan." She said as he caressed her behind in his hands gently squeezing each cheek. "Uhhhh." She said moaning. Ethan smirked realizing she was enjoying him.

"But."

"But I'm just a little worried that whatever happens between us changes things."

"You're worried that things between us will change for the worst."

"Not just for the worst. I'm afraid that I might actually be happy."

"Is that's a bad thing?"

"No." She said turning to face him.

"There's nothing wrong with being happy. Let me show you what I'm stalking about." He said beginning to put liquid soap on her front. He started at the base of her neck. Hailey moaned. Ethan moved his hands down to her breasts capturing them in his hands gently squeezing them just as he did with her behind. Her heart's pace quickened slightly as Ethan rubbed her nipples using his thumb his prick getting harder by the second. His hands moved down to her clit. She braced her self as slid two fingers inside of her. Ethan watched her facial expressions. She seemed to be enjoying her self. Hailey let her hand wonder over his torso down to his prick. Ethan moaned liking the way her hand felt on his prick. Both let the water hit their naked bodies as they washed each other. Ethan kissed her. Ethan again slid his fingers in her cunt. Hailey returned the gesture by fondling his member. Ethan took his left hand and captured Hailey's right tit in his mouth and began sucking it causing more pleasure for Hailey. She moaned continuing to fondle his prick. "You like that baby?" He asked as Hailey nodded.

"I want you inside me." She said. Ethan smiled as both stopped fondling each other. He wrapped his arms around her hips and gently lifted Hailey off her feet. Hailey leaned her back against the wet wall for support. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Ethan guided his prick to her entrance then entered her. Hailey cringed momentarily. She hadn't had sex in six months so her entrance is a bit tight not to mention the size of Ethan thick prick. "You ok?" He asked her. She nodded. He entered her again this time a bit further. Hailey tightened her hold on Ethan's shoulders. Ethan pulls out of her then penetrates her again. He repeats this motion slowly yet firmly. Both are moaning heavily. His pace quickens with every thrust. Hailey moans louder. She's never felt a big prick inside her before. The sensation of Ethan's manhood inside her was overwhelming. Ethan leaned and began kissing her sliding his tongue in her mouth. Hailey willingly accepted his tongue returning the gesture. She tightened her arms around Ethan's neck feeling her climax arrival.

"UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH." She screamed as she came all over his prick. Ethan groaned feeling his balls swell.

"OOOOOOHHHHH SHIT." He groaned as ropes of cum shot out of his dick. Both are breathing heavily from the fuck session.

"Woow." Hailey said smiling. "That was amazing."

"Yes it was." Ethan said as the two kissed again.

--------------------

They both entered his room naked. Hailey stood in front of him with the towel wrapped around her shoulders. Ethan has his bare chest out. He wraps his arms around her waste and kisses her again. Hailey kisses him back.

"Ethan." She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but I've never been with a black guy before." She said as Ethan smirked.

"Well what did you think it would be like to be with a black man?"

"I don't know." She said smiling not really knowing what it would be like. "I had friends who told me that being with a black man sexually is fantastic."

"And."

"And they're right." She said smiling. "You were awesome."

"And just think, we're not done yet" He said guiding her to the bed again. Hailey sat down at the foot of his bed.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked a little nervous.

"Spread your legs and you'll find out." Ethan said getting down on both his knees. Hailey leaned back on his bed and parted her legs. Ethan brought his face to the base of her cunt. Her cunt smelled like a combination of musk and body wash. Ethan licked his lips and let his tongue enter her clit. Hailey moaned enjoying the oral session Ethan was giving her. Ethan continued his masterful job pleasing her with his tongue. He took two of his fingers and penetrated her walls while using his tongue on her clit. Hailey grabs his head making sure Ethan doesn't move until she's released.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH, SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH UUUUHHHH." She moaned feeling her climax. Ethan feeling himself getting hard all over again continued his penetration technique while eating her out. "ETHAN." Hailey cried out as she came on his tongue. Without saying another word, Ethan moved his face from her cunt and guided his prick to her entrance. This time he enters her again. His thrusts were hard and firm. He took Hailey's legs around his waste and pumped her hard. Since she had cum, her walls were wet making it easy to penetrate her.

"SSSSHHHH, OOOHHHH FUCK." Ethan groaned. Hailey moaned feeling another orgasm hit. She came on his prick again. His pace quickened feeling his orgasm coming. Hailey's tits bounced up and down as Ethan humped her hard. Both groaning, moaning feeling the pleasure of each other's member. Hailey feeling yet her third orgasm held onto Ethan's arms as hers hit first. "OOOHH FUCK." He said as he came inside of Hailey. Both breathing heavily, Ethan laid on the bed next to her. "Wow."

"I can't believe we did this." She said laying next to him.

"Me neither." Said Ethan smiling.

"I'm going to go to bed." She said standing up to leave with her towel.

"You don't have to leave." Said Ethan. "Why don't you sleep in the bed with me?" He asked Hailey smiled and decided to climb in the bed with Ethan. Both are now under the covers. She is leaning on his chest. "Good night love."

"Good night." She said as they both went to sleep.

To Be continued.


End file.
